The present invention relates to water purification and, more particularly, to water purification using a renewable energy.
Water purification is the process of removing undesirable chemicals, biological contaminants, suspended solids and gases from contaminated water. Power from the electrical grid, a battery, a fuel cell, solar panels, or filters are currently required to purify water. In countries that lack access to filters and power, water purification is a serious concern.
As can be seen, there is a need for a water purifier that does not require the use of filters or outside power sources.